1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to information processing apparatuses, modeling systems, and information processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Additive manufacturing apparatuses configured to form a three-dimensional (3D) model having a solid shape represented by 3D data are known. Additive manufacturing apparatuses are capable of making prototypes and a small lot of parts at low cost and in a short delivery time. While there are various kinds of processes used by additive manufacturing apparatuses to form an object, the basic modeling process of forming a solid shape by layering, from bottom up, slices of data (data slices) into which the solid shape is sliced layer by layer is common to the processes.
For example, additive manufacturing apparatuses configured to eject a liquid resin from an ejection nozzle are known. Furthermore, additive manufacturing apparatuses using cylindrical coordinates (γ sin θ, γ cos θ, z) in place of three-dimensional coordinates (x, y, z) as a modeling coordinate system are known. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-301045.) Such additive manufacturing apparatuses include the mechanism of rotating an ejection nozzle about a shaft to enable formation of a curved portion along a curve.